Chronicle Of Luur
by Abu451
Summary: You wonder what happened on how Luur became the greatet player of the Galaxy. Well, here it is!


The Chronicle of Luur

This story is about the greatest and you have to admit, the most awesome and fiercest player in GF history. Luur 3

For fifty years, a horrendous civil war gripped the Xenon planet. The Royalists were facing a huge battle from the militia of the rogue Army general Ongar, who supported the misuse of the planets flux for his own need, the Heat of Xenon. The every town and village was torn apart by the prolonged warfare, with every member of the Xenon race affected.

Luur was one of them. Living in a small village, his father was a part of the elders who protected and governed the village, but he was brutally murdered by the rebels after there were disagreements about handing the food over to the rebels. Luur was only a young reptile, only a few months old and hatching from his mother's nest reacted strongly, as this was one of the first signs to come of his future. Eyewitnesses say that there was a small green storm enveloped the rebels, and moments later their bodies were strewn around village, broken.

This is the chronicle of Luur

Rebuilding- Set one year before GF Season 1

This is Arcadia News, with Dirk Zoneboom reporting.

Today's Top News! The civil war on the planet of Xenon is over. The Royalists destroyed the last of the militias' strongholds, and the long suffering people of Xenon have their planet back. But some analysts are questioning on how it will take for the planet to recover, with some predicting longer then the civil war itself...

"Luur, where do you think you are going'? 'You have to look after your siblings, you are the eldest one now, and with your father gon-' Luur's mother stopped, gulping. She was a simple woman, and like the many other Xenons. Luur's home was a simple Cave on the rockside of the mountain. It was small, but it was damp and cosy, good enough for healthy Xenons.

'Mum, I know' exasperated Luur. 'Look after this, do that'. 'Its boring, I don't understand why I have to do these things, Im still so young'. Before Luur's mother could respond. 'Im going to play football with Marzuk and Gog, because I enjoy it and Im decent at it. And with that, Luur slithered out of the cave and out onto the plains.

But he was intercepted by a hooded figure. 'Damn' thought Luur, 'thats the elder of the village'. 'Luur', croaked the elder. 'Why do you disrespect your parents'? 'Your mum has been through so much, and how disappointed your Dad would be'. 'He led this village-

'Oh, piss off Lezit' growled Luur. 'Im a bloody teenager, not an adult'. Why do I have to have the responsibility of a leader'? Lezit sighed. 'People in the fifty years before you suffered through war, while you moan about looking after your own family'.

Luur hissed with his tongue out, and slithered down onto the plain. Lezit moved the opposite way to Luur's house. 'Luur if thats you-, oh its Lezit' Luur's mother lowering her eyes in respect. Lezit sat down to one side facing her. 'How have you been coping?'Your son is quite the disobedient, isn't he?' Luurs mother sighed 'Yeah, Ive tried to control him, but he's always been strong, so mentally and physically'. Remember when he lifted those five boulders above his head? Unbelievable!

'Yes I do. Lezit lowered himself to her eye level. 'You also remember when he killed the rebels when they murdered his father'. She turned away quickly, unable to reminisce about her wonderful husband. She slowly turned to face him again, but this time with her face glazed with tears. 'Yes, how did he do it? 'He was so young, and there was so many of them, it was...was ...impossible'.

'It wasn't impossible' he replied. 'Luur is an exceptional young blood, and on that day he showed what he possessed'. 'What'? she asked. 'The heat of Xenon my dear'.

Marzuk and Gog were passing the ball around with each other, playing one touch between each other. Luur stealthily walked towards them after jumping off the Cliffside, he quickly ran using his speed and tackled the ball off them.

'Hey'!

'Haha your just to slow' smirked Luur.

'I don't know how you do that Luur, but it doesn't make you a better player then me' replied Marzuk.

Luur started to smirk. He knew he was better then his two friends. He knew he was better then anyone else on his planet. But only if he could prove he was the best in the galaxy.

'Really'? he said. 'I bet you I can hit that rock face'. The rock face was couple of hundred of feet up, and it was guarded by branches growing on the Cliffside. 'Me first' he said.

Luur jumped up into the air acrobatically, so high into the sky, he could barely be seen by his bewildered friends. And then with a burst of green burst toepoked it onto the cliff face with such force, that it crumbled, sending rocks down to the ground. Luur dived down spectacularly in front of his friends. 'You try' he said.

Both of them struggled to get the ball anywhere near it, and both glowered at Luur.

'How can we' said Og. 'Your cheating, you have that powerful green thing'.

'Well, it disproves Marzuk's point' Luur said. 'I'm too good for you guys, I need to play with higher calibre players'. Luur walked off, leaving his friends offended and upset.


End file.
